Natural Barriers 3
by TheLions'PaleProtector
Summary: 3rd part in series. What if the most unlikely ones were the only ones Rogue can touch?


**Natural Barriers- Part Three**

**Summary:** Mixes X-men: evolution and the movies, the first part in a series featuring Rogue and several others- each a stand-alone. What if the most unlikely people became the only ones that Rogue can think about? What if they were the only ones she could touch?

**Pairing (part three): **Rogue and Mystique

**Disclaimer:** I don't own x-men, obviously, otherwise I'd be very old and very rich. The pairing for this first part is as mentioned above- if you don't like it, skip it.

* * *

Rogue climbed into her shower with a happy sigh, just getting back from another date with her boyfriend and lover of five months, Bobby Drake. Things were really getting serious between them and she was certainly feeling better, except the nightmares were coming back- not as extreme, but hey were still there, haunting her. And she'd been so sure that being with Bobby would help get rid of them… Though that certainly wasn't the reason for their relationship. The rest of the team had been psyched for her that she could finally touch- at least a few of them. She let her long hair out of its clip, letting the rising steam from the hot water enfold her, relax her, as she soaped herself up.

There were plenty of other reasons. But, reaching to put the soap back when she was done, she felt two strong arms encircle her, a face nuzzling her neck. It had to be Bobby, though she didn't feel any cold, any ice. But it couldn't be anyone else- maybe she was just so used to the cold that it didn't register anymore, or maybe the hot water canceled it out. Either way, she stopped caring when he pressed her to him, his bare hands moving over her soapy body.

She groaned. "Bobby…" "Rogue," she heard his loving voice whisper as he softly kissed her neck like she loved him to, a hand cupping one of her breasts as another stayed on her stomach. His smooth, hot mouth moved up to her ear and she shivered, tipping her head back to receive his lips with hers. But still Bobby teased her, instead pressing kisses to her cheeks and eyelids and forehead, then back to her shoulder as the steamy water poured down on them. Rogue arched into his strong hands as he now played with her other breast while the hand on her stomach drifted down to the apex of her thighs.

He slid a long finger inside her and she cried out, clenching her inner muscles around the appendage as his erection rubbed against her bottom. He continued to ply her entrance with his fingers even as he started to thrust into her from behind. She melted into a bundle of nerves, gasping and moaning simultaneously at the double head was thrown back as she neared orgasm, rolling on his shoulder and looking into his focused eyes as he brought her to a deliciously torturous peak. Her eyes glazed over as she simply responded to all the sensation, body burning up, and that was when he bent his head to seize her lips in a rough, fiercely passionate kiss.

Rogue found herself even more excited by the rough but sweet kiss, his tongue stroking hers, sucking. But then her eyes cleared, widening as shock ran through her at the sudden knowledge of why her lover hadn't kissed her like that before. Because it wasn't Bobby making love to her. But that didn't stop her from orgasming, crying out as the pleasure left her weak. Only giving herself a minute or so to catch her breath, so to speak, she pulled away from the person behind her, leaning against the far end of the shower as she waited for her legs to catch up to her. "Mystique," she said dully. A flash of yellow eyes and a smirk confirmed her answer as the shape-shifter looked her up and down.

"Oh God," she muttered, jerking aside the shower curtain and hurriedly stepping out, grabbing a towel as she left the bathroom dripping wet. Mystique just followed her out, still in Bobby's form. 'Bobby's naked form,' she amended silently. Sickened, she remembered that tiny bit from Professor Xavier's briefing for the new recruits about Mystique, even including her thin, random layers of scales and the fine membranes that extended over her skin when she wished them to. Which meant she could block Rogues' powers if she was careful. But… "Why?" she whispered hoarsely, unknowingly saying it out loud. "What, don't like this shape anymore?" the older woman purred.

"Well, how about his one?" she asked, morphing into Beast. "Or this one?" She added, next transforming into Scott, who she used to have a major crush on, still without clothes. Rogue blushed and looked away, getting an eyeful. "Stop it!" she demanded. "Vhat's ze matter, kaztchen?" Afraid you might like it?" she was then taunted in Kurt's voice. Her head snapped up to see the mutant terrorist in the form of her son, Rogue's best friend and first lover."Change!" Rogue growled, angry and disgusted. So Mystique shape-shifted into Logan, her hero, her sweetest dream. Her heart wrenched. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?" she half asked, half demanded; sickened, horrified, saddened tears filled her eyes and she closed them. She leaned against the wall by her bed, trying to support herself.

This was Mystique. Her leader before she left the Brotherhood, her hated enemy, her best friend Risty… who was now in the form of the first man she ever really loved. The man she still loved and was still trying to forget. Rogue felt a rough hand stroke her face, a strong, hard body touching hers. "You're so beautiful, and I love you," the husky voice said softly, delivering a gentle kiss to her surprised mouth. Her heart twisted again painfully at those words whispered in Logan's voice. "I wanted to show you, wanted to touch you," Mystique murmured, kissing her again, more passionately as she brushed a hand over the tops of her breasts. "Especially since it reached me that you could now. And you can't tell me that you didn't like it." Rogue's eyes snapped open at the smirk.

"I thought you were Bobby!" she declared loudly, hotly, her southern accent thickening. "You knew Bobby couldn't touch you like that, not without the ice. And those last few moments you knew without a doubt and still enjoyed it." Rogue couldn't deny that and Mystique knew it. With a smile, the older woman claimed her lips once more, and she felt that dizzying rush of desire, that light-headedness as something was released inside her head- as all Logan's desires, fantasies, and animal urges flooded her at the tender assault. Rogue pushed her away while she still could, eyes flashing. This was wrong. So very wrong. And yet… she licked her lips. No! Just because she hadn't been able to control her hormones since she found a loophole to her powers didn't mean she'd allow this to happen.

But still… One hand ran up Rogue's bare leg, teasing her, and Mystique's hot mouth moved to her neck, sucking like she knew how much it turned her on. The stripe-haired girl moaned, eyes closing and head tilted back in pleasure. But, feeling those hands skim under the towel and opening dazed eyes to see Logan looking back at her with love and desire, she pulled back again enough to gasp, "Not like him. Never like him." It would just break her heart more later, just make it harder to forget. Pleased to hear that Rogue was willing but confused at her request, Mystique returned to her natural form. "Who do you want me to be?" she asked softly, almost sadly. Desperately? The young woman considered her question, but decided that she wouldn't be able to bear her shape-shifting into anyone she wanted, or even knew, then having to face that person later and remember.

So she turned her focus to Mystique herself, finding her oddly attractive in her own way. "You," she sighed, giving her answer almost hesitantly as it was a big step. "Just be yourself. The older woman smiled slowly, satisfied. "As you wish," she murmured throatily, transforming and bringing her mouth to Rogue's. She began softly but quickly got harder until the lips under hers opened and allowed her tongue inside. And, warming to the idea, buried hungers that she shocked herself by accepting were uncovered, and Rogue returned the kiss, sliding her arms around the sensuous blue woman and allowing Mystique to pull her to the bed. They explored each other slowly, running lips and tongues over each other. Mystique played with her lower lip, licking, sucking, and nibbling softly before moving back to the rest of her luscious mouth. Rogue's hands ran through the short red hair, letting the glossy strands slide through her fingers.

The shape-shifters' tongue skated along perfectly straight teeth and she met the warm point with her own tongue, playing tag in and out, drawing the woman in then pushing her out. But she grew hot from her own game, moaning at the feel of the redhead's rough, cat-like tongue against hers. Taking her fingers out of Mystique's hair, she trailed her fingers over her amazingly satin-like skin, trailing her fingers over the titillating scales, up her arms, over her shoulder and down her side in one long caress. Mystique left Rogue's face to trace a path down her chest and over her full breasts, finding the points painfully hard and sensitive. Rogue gasped into the mouth locked to hers as long, talented fingers played lightly over her nipples through the thin towel, making her squirm under the touch. The younger woman's hands soon closed on a pair of perky breasts slightly larger than hers, cupping them in her hands and massaging them slowly.

Mystique's moans sent vibrations through both their mouths, tickling their tongues and throats. The towel came loose and then there were two pairs of hands touching skin-to-skin, feeling the heat-flushed skin against cool hands. Hard peaks dragged across soft palms, eliciting whimpers from their owners as the need for something deeper ran through their bodies and down between their legs. Almost as one, they slipped a single hand down across tight, excited stomachs and across already eager, burning skin. The kiss never stopped as they found each others' clits, using light, easy flicks and sending jolts of pure sweet pleasure up their spines. The hands that remained on their breasts became slightly rougher as their excitement built, holding each other more firmly, running fingers faster across hard nipples. Mystique was the first to come, having wanted this far longer, as Rogue's fingers played her clit well, making her arch her back, thrusting her chest into waiting hands.

Mystique groaned her pleasure into the kiss as she shook and caught her breath as she kept up her ministrations between Rogue's legs, pulling her lover after her in a slow, radiant orgasm that surprised them both. Then the shape-shifter slipped down her body, tongue flicking at her clit, teasing her hotly. Rogue hissed, hips arching off the bed so her lover had to hold her down. Something came back to her as Mystique began to lick and suck at her creamy center with increasing speed- a familiar dream of hers... no, Logan's. Instead of willing his persona away, she'd just drawn it closer until he was a part of her. Now his dreams were hers. But it didn't matter at the moment that his involved a different redhead, the need was just too great. Her fingers tightened in the older woman's hair, holding her closer as she moaned and shifted. 'Close enough,' she thought with a growl as she pushed up, rolling Mystique beneath her. Images, memories, dreams flashed through her mind at rapid fire; super-imposing themselves until they became her reality.

Logan had been in a similar situation with Mystique before, she suddenly realized. 'Did he take the easy substitute?' Rogue wondered fuzzily, the information beyond her mental grasp. 'Did he take it, tortured by the fact the one he really cared for was loving another?' The thought, true or not, infuritated her and precipitated the snap of her tender mind. Becoming someone else, Rogue massaged her lovers' breasts almost roughly as she clamped one nipple in her mouth, suckling fiercely. 'User,' her torn psyche hissed, 'She took advantage of what was mine and so I will take advantage of her.' She growled as she bit one breast, sliding two fingers inside her, making the woman beneath her moan and jerk. A flood of juices met her hand as Mystique grew more aroused at the rough play, straining against her.

Then a wicked, simply Logan smirk crossed her face and she pulled back, only to lower herself to the apex of the redhead's thighs, giving her one long, hard lick and grinning when she cried out, close to the edge. 'She will know what it's like to want and not have, to be so close only to have your dream ripped away from you, tainted by lies.' She continued to lick her up and down, plying her fingers and tongue to drive the other crazy. 'And she _is _close.' Sensing this truth as her lover cried out, the stripe-haired mutant moved back to reclaim her mouth lest she call out the wrong name. Then, thrusting three fingers into her at once and hitting the sensitive clit, she felt Mystique reciprocate and shuddered in pleasant surprise. 'This changes nothing.' Inner muscles clenching down on the appendages and sending her into a blinding orgasm, Rogue cried Jeans' name in her mind and buried her face in her lover's neck as she withdrew her attentions. And her eyes closed, body turning away even as she felt Mystique stroke her matted hair, brushing it out of her face.

"Rogue," the shape-shifter murmured huskily. Her eyes snapped back open and she glanced to Mystique, eyes angry and, unknown to her, hazel. "Not Rogue." The other woman gasped, sitting up as she realized what was happening. "Logan? How.." The young, unmarred face snarled back at her, leaving the bed to pace the floor. Mystique followed, putting a hand on her shoulder only to be shaken away like her touch was suddenly repugnant. She was beyond reaching now. She felt this. But, not letting that deter her, she put both hands on the girls' shoulders as if to shake the girl back to herself. "No. Rogue, fight this, come back." Getting no response, and faint whispers catching her ears, Mystique shook her harder. "Rogue, please, this isn't you. Logan's gone. This is just in your head." She felt a quick zap and sapping of energy as the girl touched the unprotected back of her neck. "Rogue..." But the footsteps down the hall were quickly approaching and panicked alarm set in. "Forgive me." Pressing a kiss to the others' lips and wishing her well, Mystique ran to the edge of the balcony, morphed into a raven and flew away.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
